


Lashton- Detached Sickness

by MichaelTheMicrophone



Series: 5SOS Sickfics [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Other, luke and ashton love each other, they be sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTheMicrophone/pseuds/MichaelTheMicrophone
Summary: Luke and Ashton are so close that, when they go on holiday away from each other, they get sick.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little request from @DedicatedFanGirl24 on Wattpad!!
> 
> Request: I got a request one where Luke and Ash are so stressed that they need to do everything together and go everywhere together including the bathroom and they also are living together or if they are apart they get stomach flu like throwing up and the other way, fever ect they get colds ect and just general panic attacks are so emotional. The example of where this happens is on their break where Luke and Mike go to Mexico and Ash and Cal go to Hawaii for a week that was already planned but even regardless of Lashton being sick they try to experience one fun thing to make the trip kind of worth it. This will probably be two parts.
> 
> It will probably be more than 2 parts but here we go!

Tour had been getting a little too much for Luke Hemmings and Ashton Irwin from 5 seconds of summer. The two of them had begun to cling to each other in all stressful situations, from interviews to meet and greets. Even in normal situations the two of them couldn't cope without being in the same building as the other. The two were living together, they had started going to the bathroom together it was almost ridiculous. This had become a real problem for the band and they felt that they needed to do something about it, they just couldn't figure out what.

At the end of their Sounds Good Feels Good tour the band decides that a holiday break is in check. Calum books the ticket for him and Ash while Michael books for Luke and himself. The problem is, they hadn't decided was where they were going, just briefly brushed over it. It ended up being that Cashton were headed to Hawaii while Muke were headed to Mexico. The tickets had been booked with their names, so they couldn't exactly change it.

It was a week until the trips when they told Luke and Ashton. Immediately it was clear that it was not going to go well. Ashton immediately started pacing up and down the LA 5SOS house, muttering to himself how he needed to man up and just go on this break because he needed to get away. Luke was silent, stuck in his own thoughts. Michael and Calum left them to think about it and half an hour later they got a reluctant, but valid, 'yes' from the two of them.

*I've decided that we're gonna follow the trip of Muke first and then Cashton in the next part, ok?*

A week later, at 8 in the morning, Cashton dropped Muke of at the airport for their flight to Mexico. After a slightly too long hug Ashton, Luke headed off with Michael to catch their flight. Once they go through security, manage not to get mobbed by fans, get food and sit down to wait for their flight it is 9am, half an hour before their flight. They take a seat in front of their gate.

10 minutes later their flight starts to board and the two of them take their seats in first class (because why not?). Their flight from LA to Mexico lasts 6 hours, 4 of which the two of them spend sleeping. In the final hour of the flight the plane experiences quite a lot of turbulence, which causes Luke to jump up from his window seat, clamber over Michael and wake him up in the process, run to the toilet just in time to chuck up his in-flight meal.

Michael was confused why he was woken up but when he saw Luke sprint into the toilet he was up and comforting his friend in seconds. Luke didn't throw up again for the rest of the flight and both of them were glad for that. They soon touched down in Mexico and took a car straight to the hotel to unpack. It takes them about an hour to unpack completely, the two of them arguing about who gets which bed half of the time.

They head out for an early dinner, it's only 5pm but the two of them are hungry. They find a nice Mexican place down the road from the hotel they are staying at. (Isn't it kinda obvious, they're in Mexico for goodness sake!) Michael orders a nice set of tacos and Luke orders a bowl of Fajita. Michael enjoys his tacos very much, Luke thinks his Fajita tastes a little off but enjoys it anyways. Luke searches up things happening in their local area and he finds a festival happening a short walk away.

They two of them finish their meals and walk through the streets to the festival. When they get there the first thing they notice if that it is LOUD. They spend quite a few hours there, watching dancers, listening to music, drinking beers and having too much fun. They walk out of the festival at about 10pm and head back to the hotel, both of them tipsy. Luke has to guide Michael back up to the hotel room when they get there but otherwise all is good.

The next morning Michael is the first to wake up. He sees that Luke is still asleep so decides to go down the road to pick up some food for the two of them. About 15 minutes after he left Luke wakes up. When he sees that Michael is not in his bed his first reaction is to check the bathroom, when he sees Michael isn't there he starts to panic. He calls Michael's phone but it turns out to be in the room.

Luke starts to really panic. He slides down the wall opposite his bed and starts to hyperventilate. Panicked thoughts about what had happened to Mikey start to flood his brain, many of which are not possible. Luke is panicking so much that he doesn't hear Michael come back into the hotel room. He doesn't even realise that Michael is there until he is engulfed in his arms. His first reaction is to hit but when he sees the flaming red hair he calms down and just cries.

Michael helps Luke get his breathing back to normal. Once Luke is calmed down Mikey places him on his bed and gives him his food. The two of them eat their breakfast and talk for a little. Suddenly, Luke's eyes widen and he sets his plate down, darting to the bathroom. Michael doesn't react for a second, trying to process what just happened, until he hears retching noises coming from the bathroom.

He gets up to help Luke, who is violently vomiting over the toilet bowl. Michael sits down next to him, holds his fringe back with one hand while rubbing his back with the other. After about 15 minutes of vomiting and belching Luke finally finishes and Michael guides him back to his bed. Once Luke is settled and sleeping he picks up his phone to text Calum.

Mikey :D - Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Cal-Pal - Yeah.


	2. 2

Once Calum and Ashton drop Muke off at the airport they head back to their LA house. Ashton is kind of tense the whole time and Calum knows it is because he is already starting to miss Luke. When they get back to the house Ashton immediately gets out of the car and unlocks the front door, rushing inside. Calum leaves him be, if he pressured Ashton it would probably end in disaster. Instead he heads up to his room to double check he has everything before heading to bed for a little nap.

Ashton however, doesn't find this so smooth. Instead once he has ran into he house and up to his room he jumps on the bed and squishes his head between two pillows in an attempt to mask his cries from his band mate. Tears fall down his face while he wails and screams into his unlucky blue pillow. A week away from Luke felt like an eternity, he didn't know how he could cope. He had became so close to the boy in the last couple of months that it felt impossible to leave him for very long.

After a good hour of crying to himself, Ashton decided that he needed to man up. He looks over at the clock and sees that he still has 3 hours until he and Calum needed to leave for the airport. He grabs his phone out and puts his earphones in before clicking on YouTube and going to his favourite channel LashtonLover98. (Not real guys, I know, just let it be used for da story). He clicks on his favourite video of theirs, one he had watched a thousand times over, Lashton's Ever-lasting Love.

He watches as the many photos of him and Luke come and go on the screen, from them laughing at each other's terrible jokes to them comforting each other when they were sad. The video made him happy and he was disappointed when it ended 5 minutes later. He watched it two more times, just to keep his feels up before turning off his phone and putting his head down on the pillow and drifting off to a land where everything was perfect.

2 and a half hours later he is woken up by Calum shaking his shoulders. He nudges him off before rolling over onto his other side, facing away from Calum. He hears Calum sigh before he feels him sit down on the side of the bed. Ashton is kinda scared at what Calum is about to do, despite knowing that Calum wouldn't do anything too mean to him. A seconds later he feels fingers poking at him dimples and he smiles.

'I knew you were awake!' Calum says triumphantly. Ashton shakes his head and opens his eyes to look at Calum. 'Hello sleepy head. We need to get going. I've already put your stuff in the car.'

'Thanks. But don't ever call me sleepy head again, only Luke can do that.' Ashton says. Tears threaten to spill out of his eyes at the thought of Luke and Ashton covers his eyes, determined not to let Calum see, but it's too late.

'Hey, Ash. Don't cry. It's only a week. It'll be over before you know it.' Calum says. Ashton nods and Calum helps him out of bed. The rest of the day is a bit of a blur and soon Ashton is sitting on a new bed in Hawaii, in a hotel. It's 7 at night, Hawaii time. (OK, I've got to share this with y'all. I wrote 'It's not 7pm Hawaii time and then published it, but no one saw it before I re-read it so we are all goo now.) Ashton had slept for most of the plane ride so he wasn't too tired and the two decided to get some food. They head down to the lobby and Calum spots a Chinese place down the street from the hotel. Calum ends up getting a buffet plate, Ashton copying him.

They sit down and enjoy their meal, both of them going up for seconds, thirds in Calum's case. Once they are done it is 9pm and they decide it is about time to head back to the hotel and get some rest. Well, in theory. The two of them actually end up playing a couple of round of FIFA, quietly as not to disturb the other people in the hotel. Eventually, past midnight, they actually get to bed. Calum falls to sleep pretty quickly but Ashton can't manage to drift off into dreamland.

He is awake all night, going in circles. One minute he is thinking of how lucky he is to be where he is, the next he is thinking about happy memories with Luke. Then he is crying about how he misses Luke before having a little panic attack about what could have happened to Luke. He then calms himself down before repeating the process over and over again, for the whole 5 hours that Calum is asleep. On approximately his seventeenth panic attack he falls off his bed, landing with a loud thunk.

This wakes Calum up and the raven-haired boy is immediately worried about what made the thunk. He looks over at Ashton's bed and sees he is not there. This worries him and he sits up straight, turning his bedside light on. He then looks around the room and sees a wisp of blonde curls over the other side of Ashton's bed, swaying back and forth. Calum gets out of bed, only in his boxers, and walks over to the other side of Ashton's bed. What he sees breaks his heart. Ashton is rocking back and forth in the foetal position, tears streaming down his face as he mumbles to himself worriedly.

Calum is immediately at Ashton's side, bringing him into an embrace which Ashton softens into after a few seconds. Calum doesn't move and eventually he hears Ashton's breathing level out, signalling that he has fallen asleep. Calum picks Ashton up and lays him back on his bed, tucking him under the covers. Once he is finished he goes back to his bed, deciding he will tell Michael in the morning. But it seems his phone has other ideas.

Calum's phone lights up and plays his notification sound. Calum groans, he had been almost back asleep. He switches the bedside light on once again and picks his phone up. He unlocks it and clicks on messages. It's a text from Michael.

Mikey :D - Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Calum texts back just about straight away.

Cal-Pal - Yeah.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS TURNING INTO THE LONGEST ONE SO FAR (It's not gonna be bigger than Stupid Stomach though, that's gonna have 6 parts). THIRD PART HERE WE GO!

Michael and Calum weren't sure what to do. They considered many options, all of which were remotely possible; from going home to going out by themselves and leaving the boys with a carer. They ultimately decided that they'd just have to try and enjoy what they had, despite the others being sick. 

It was 12:30 the same day when Michael and Luke are dressed and ready to go out. Luke is feeling a little better, but that's probably just the heavy stomach, fever and pain medication he is on. Michael leads Luke out of the hotel and they head down the street. Michael hails a taxi as it goes past and they hop in.

'Where to?' The taxi driver asks.

'Where you think is best to spend a nice relaxing day out, but not the beach.' Mikey says. The taxi driver nods and drives. The two of them sit quietly, staring out the windows as they watch the landscape go by. The car soon stops, outside of a games arcade. When Michael sees this he is straight out of the car and running inside. Luke groans and pays the cabbie, rushing in after Michael. He ignores the dizzy feeling that he gets as he runs.

Him and Michael spend the day in the arcade, playing games from strongman test to motorbike racing. The whole time Luke feels dizzy but doesn't tell Michael, not wanting to ruin their day. But he should've, he really should have. While they are playing that dance game with the light up arrows on the floor, the dizziness overcomes him and he falls into blackness.

Over in Hawaii, Calum and Ashton had fallen asleep in the same bed, Calum the big spoon, cuddling into Ashton. Ashton didn't wake up again that night. Both of them were glad of that. The next morning Ashton was up first, but not because of a nightmare. Just because he was always up before Calum. 

He could feel a little ache in his stomach, but decides to ignore it. It was probably just because he ate too much last night. He just hoped that it wouldn't come back up. He orders room service for him and Calum, for when he wakes up. He grabs some clothes and hops into the shower. He gets out just in time for the food. He thanks them and starts to eat himself. After about 20 minutes he has finished his meal but Calum is still not awake. 

He sighs and moves onto the bed, sitting on Calum. Calum mumbles something in his sleep and tries to push Ashton off of him but Ashton stays right where he is. Calum opens his eyes and tries to push Ashton off while sitting up but no avail, Ashton stays right where he is, watching with amusement. Calum grumbles and uses all his might to finally get Ashton off of him. He sits up and gets off of the bed before Ashton can hop back on. 

Ashton is laughing his head off as he goes over to the room service tray and hands Calum his breakfast, earning a suspicious glance but a thank you none-the-less. Calum finishes his food and hops in the shower. This whole time the pain in Ashton's stomach had been getting worse, up to the point where it was now almost unbearable. He is lying on the bed as he starts to get a little nauseous. 

Suddenly, he can feel his breakfast and dinner coming back up and he quickly runs to the bathroom door, clamping a hand over his mouth. He bangs on it hard and fast (hehe) trying to get Calum to open the door, not trusting his food not to come up is he was to shout. A few seconds later and very wet, towel covered Calum opens the door and Ashton goes running in, kneeling in front of the toilet just in time for his food to come back up.

That is how, a week later, the two of them ended up sharing a hospital room in LA, both with high fevers and stomach problems. The doctors weren't able to explain why it happened, just saying that it was a coincidence. The boys knew that it wasn't, and would do everything in their power to keep the two lads in the same area, at least for the time being.


End file.
